westlifefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Byrne
Nicky Byrne and Beth Williams are getting married really soon in November 2015 is so romantic. 'Nicholas Bernard James Adam Byrne, Jr' (born 9 October 1978 in Dublin) is the oldest member of the popular Irish pop band, Westlife. In 2014, he was ranked as number two as Ireland's sexist man. Before his music career, he played professional football and represented Republic of Ireland at several underage levels. Since then he has had a successful international radio career. His wife is the daughter of former Irish Taoiseach, Bertie Ahern, and they have twin sons. ' ' Football career Byrne was a footballer who played for Home Farm F.C. and St. Kevins Boys F.C. in North Dublin. He became a professional football player, and joined Leeds Unitedas a goalkeeper in 1995, and was a squad member of the FA Youth Cup winning team of 1997. He played for Leeds for two years, leaving when his contract expired in June 1997. He played in a reserve game for Scarborough F.C. and in a trial game with Cambridge United before returning to join Dublin club Shelbourne. He then signed for Cobh Ramblers playing 11 games, then St. Francis F.C., all in Ireland's League of Ireland. On 14 May 2009 Nicky was a substitute for a Liverpool F.C. Legends XI that played against an All Star XI in a Hillsborough Memorial match to mark the 20th anniversary of the Hillsborough disaster. All the proceeds from the match went to the Marina Dalglish appeal. He represented the Republic of Ireland at U15, U16 and U18 levels. He is a fan of Celtic FC, and on 9 August 2011 played in a Celtic Legends XI at Celtic Park in front of a 54,000 crowd against a Manchester Utd Legends team. Music Career In June 1998, Byrne attended an audition for new Irish boyband, where he was spotted by Boyzone manager Louis Walsh, who approached him to join his new venture, Westlife. Byrne joined Westlife along with Kian Egan, Mark Feehily, Shane Filan and Brian McFadden. The band's name had to be changed to Westlife after it was discovered a number of bands already had the name Westside. Byrne revealed in Westlife: Our Story that he had wanted to change the name of the band to West High; but the others preferred Westlife. His first album with Westlife was released in November, 1999, titled''Westlife''. With Westlife, Byrne has had fourteen UK number ones and seven number one albums in the UK, and sold forty million records worldwide. Byrne also had a number one single in Ireland in 2002, alongside the Republic of Ireland national football team and Dustin the Turkey with the Irish 2002 FIFA World Cup anthem, "Here Come The Good Times (Ireland)". Byrne has also co-written a few songs, along with the other band members, including: *"Nothing Is Impossible" *"Don't Let Me Go" *"When You Come Around" *"Imaginary Diva" *"Reason For Living" *"Crying Girl" *"You Don't Know" *"Never Knew I Was Losing You" *"Where We Belong" *"Singing Forever" *"I Won't Let You Down" *"You See Friends (I See Lovers)" *"I'm Missing Loving You" *"When It Comes to Love" *"Too Hard to Say Goodbye" Byrne is also currently one of the board of directors of Clikthrough, a video interactive site. Byrne revealed in an interview with Two Tube that he had been going in the studio and working on a solo album. There is word that it could come out as early as late 2015, but no official word has been given. Radio career Byrne presented several editions of the Celebrity Sunday programme on RTÉ 2fm in 2010. Listeners tuned in from as far and wide as Mexico, Chile, England, Scotland, Philippines and Indonesia. The fourth and final edition of the programme, broadcast on February 14, 2010, was a top-ten international trend on Twitter. On the day Westlife announced their split, FM104 offered Nicky a radio job. It was never taken by Byrne. Byrne signed a contract with 2fm on 4 February 2014 and began The Nicky Byrne Show with Jenny Greene on 3 March 2014. The show airs from 11am-2pm and features a mix of music with celebrity guests from the world of entertainment, music, sport and much more. The show has garnered an award for Byrne, the PPI Newcomer Award and most recently celebrated it's one year anniversary. Presenter Throughout the years, Byrne has expressed how he wanted to be a presenter if he was not in Westlife. In 2001, he co-hosted Children in Need, live from Belfast and in 2011 co-hosted a radio special on BBC 2 for the cause. He has appeared at both Comic Relief and Children in Need events over the years. In 2002, he guest hosted an edition of CD:UK with Cat Deeley. Byrne has hosted the closing ceremony of the Special Olympics live from Dublin's Croke Park in front of 80,000 spectators. He also has hosted the Cheerios ChildLine Concert, a record, seven times, which was broadcast on RTÉ2, and now is broadcasted on TV3 (Ireland). Byrne has narrated stage shows including The Snowman Christmas Special and the Picture of You documentary dedicated to former Boyzone member Stephen Gately who died on 10 October 2009. In October 2012, Byrne hosted the RTÉ reality TV show Football's Next Star. The series followed ten young hopefuls competing for a chance to win a place with Celtic Football Club's youth squad. In 2013, he along with Aidan Power, began presenting The Hit on RTÉ One that showcased songwriters songs to established artists. The show is rumored to return in 2015. In May 2013 and 2014, Byrne presented the Irish votes at the Eurovision Song Contest. In January 2015, Byrne started hosted the new weekly National Lottery game shown, The Million Euro Challenge on RTE 1. Strictly Come Dancing On 7 September 2012, it was announced that Byrne would be a contestant for the tenth series of Strictly Come Dancing.He was paired up with first year professional, Karen Hauer where they were eliminated on Week 10 of competition. He was such a popular choice from the show that he was invited to join the Strictly Come Dancing Live Tour in 2014 where he was rejoined by his partner from the series, Karen Hauer. Private life Relationships: {Beth Williams} ( girlfriend). Beth Williams and Nicky Byrne falling love together they are so cute together in the beach. Family Byrne married his childhood sweetheart Georgina Ahern, on 5 August 2003 at the Wicklow Registry Office, Wicklow, County Wicklow. The civil ceremony was followed on 9 August by a church blessing at theRoman Catholic Church of St Pierre et St Paul in Gallardon, Eure-et-Loir, France and a reception at the nearby 16th century Château d'Esclimont. Georgina gave birth to fraternal twin sons, Jay and Rocco, on 20 April 2007, six weeks premature. The children were christened on 15 July 2007 in the Saint Sylvester Roman Catholic Church in Malahide,County Dublin. Godparents for the children are Nicky's sister Gillian Byrne and her husband Mark Gallagher and Georgina's sister Cecelia Ahern and Nicky's brother Adam Byrne. Nicky's father, Nikki Byrne Sr., died on November 3, 2009, from a suspected heart attack. Westlife's promotional tour of the UK was cancelled as Nicky flew to Dublin to be with his family. Byrne Sr. sang part-time on Dublin's cabaret and karaoke scene and was presented with a Harley-Davidson motorbike by his son on his sixtieth birthday party the year before his death. Category:Singers